Ang Crush ni Neji
by Heyitsrin
Summary: neji x tenten


Sa ilalim ngpuno nag papahinga ang isang white eyes boy na napaka pogi na si HyuugaNeji kasama n'ya ang teammate nyang makulit na kawaii na babae na si Tenten nasa kalagitnaan sila ng asaran ng mahulog si Neji sa puno dahil may isang malakas na chakrang umuyog sa puno bago paman mahulog itong si Neji nakaabang na itong si Tenten pra saluhin siya sababa dahil nakatalon siya noong naram daman ang Malakas na Chakra'  
At tinanung ni Tenten kung kaninong Chakra iyon agad namang nag Byakugan!!'' itong Si neji at nakita nya ang nag tatraining ang kanyang pinsan na si Hinata Hyuuga,  
Nagulat Siya dahil lalong lumakas si Hinata,,...

Neji:Hinata!,,ikaw pla!,,Kala ko kung sino,  
Hinata:Umh...KkuyaNeji,,Ppasensya na naistorbo ko kayo ni AteTenten,  
Neji:Ahmm... Hinata Hndi naman naistorbo dahil si Tenten Matagal nang istorbo sa buhay ko,,Hindi naiistorbo ang Istorbo,  
Tenten:Istorbo?!,,Istorbo sa buhay mo!?!,,Ehh...Nakakainis ka alam mo!,,ndi naman ako istorbo ,,ikaw kasi yun!  
Neji:Hindi,,TenTen ikaw yun!,,tuwing nag tatraining ako iniistorbo mo ako sabihin mong hindi ka istorbo!  
Tenten:Takte Neji pati bayun?!,,,Parehas Tayo Istorbo pra tapos na!  
Hinata:Kuya Neji,,Ate TenTen Hhhwag po kayong mag away!,,ako po Istorbo!  
Tenten:Hindi!,,Hindi ka Istorbo Hinata!,,palusot lng Si Neji Napahiya siya nahulog sya sa puno dahil mas malakas ka!  
Neji:Hinata Wag ka magpapaniwala dyan gusto nya akong saluhin kita mo sinalo nya ako kanina may crush yan sakin!,,Dba Tenten Tenten:Krash!?!,,takte Nejz!Wla akong Crush sayo na papraning kakananamn,,sabihin mo takot kalang sapinsan mo malaman krash mo c -  
Hinata:ate Tenten,, Cnu po crush nya,  
Tenten:si.  
Neji:binulong kay Tenten,,Tenten Subukan mo sabihin baka ayaw mo nang maging close tayo !!dahil hindi totoo iyon,  
Hinata:Cnu nga po ate tenten?  
Tenten:Wala!!,,Niloloko ko lng cia!,,yan pang c Neji Eh..wlang paki sa babae yan e,,libo libong fansgirl nya wla syang napipili,,bakla ata you neji eh!  
Neji:Gr...,,Tenten!!,,its not mean na bakla ako hah!,,ampogi pogi ko takte!,,ako magiging bakla!  
Tenten:Easy lang Nejz!,,HighBlood kananaman mahulog ka uli sa puno nyan!  
Hinata:Uuwi na lang po ako kuya neji may ggwin pa po kzi aq Neji:O ,,Cge Hinata ,,,,Tenten Ano ba!kakasira ka ng ulo ah!  
Tenten:Owss...o bat ka guilty namumutla ka oh!,,,pahawak nga ng face mong makapal!  
Neji:Takte,,Tenten ang Soft ng Face ko makapal pa gusto mo kapal mo rin no!  
Tenten:Yuph Nedjz!kapal mukha ko para ndi ma tunaw kakatitig mo sakin?!teka bina-Byakugan mo ata ako eh! nanlilisik mata mo takte ka team mo ako kung nalilimutan mo wag mo akong patayin!  
Neji:Tenten naman oh!!,,ano bayan!,,dami mo sinasabi la akong amnisya ,,ako parin c hyuuga neji yung gwapong Hyuuga Tenten:Kapal!,,bka pnakapangit na hyuuga ng konoha!  
Neji:Takte!ganun tlga sa kabaliktaran!,,teka tenten gusto mo nga ba malaman ang name ng crush q Tenten:Ahh!!kapal tlaga!,,oo naman sige anu name Neji:Umh...okey kuha mo muna ako ng Juice at ramen sasabihin ko pagkatapos and papel at ballpen narin hndi ko kya sabihin eh Tenten:Labo mo rin Nedjz!,,kla ko sasabihin mo isusulat mo lang pla!,,,,Ginawa ba akong katulong!  
Neji:Nyakz,,Tenten ang arte mo malalaman mo naman e!  
''matapos makakain at makainum si Neji'  
Tenten:Panu bayan nedjz! isulat muna!  
Neji:Eto na nga,  
ang unang letra ay T ang sumunod ay E Tenten:Uy si temari ata ito!  
Neji:Wag ka nga Feelingkawaii! ndi pa tapos e!  
sinundan ng N Tenten:sa isipAko nga ba!?!Ako nga ba!  
Neji:sa isipTenten ikaw nga ito,,ang crush ko ahh!,,,ayan napatunayan kong hindi ako bakla!  
Tenten:Neji ohh anu na sunoD?  
ang susunod ay T at sinundan ng E At ang huli ay N Tenten:T-E-N-T-E-N,,Tenten?!,,ako yan huh?  
Neji:Oo tenten nga ikaw ngayun,  
Tenten:Ako ang crush mo!  
Neji:Oo,,Tama ka Crush kita Tenten:Takte lalake ka nga !!,,Ayy Crush nya si tenten uyy bagay sila!  
Neji:Lalake nga ako sabi!,,Ayy!!takte asarin ba sarili!!,,bagay tayo?!tlga!  
Tenten:Oo na lalake ka nga takte san ka nakakita crush nya babae pero bakla,,balew!!,,oo bagay tayo kasi crush ko rin c N-E-J-I Neji:Owz!..ako yan huh!  
Tenten:hehe kaw rin nga sabi ko eh!  
Neji:Tenten ,,,pwede ba!  
Tenten:anung pwede?!,,maging tayo pwede pakasal ndi muna pwede!  
Neji:Maging tayo Pwede!! yyupppie Tenten:Teka ligaw muna takte bilis mo eh!

''after ng ligawan ay naging sila na'  
And Thiz is The End of ,,,Neji Cnu ang Crush mo?!,,, 


End file.
